Sober, Slade's Return
by RavenGrayson91
Summary: My first FanFiction ever! the titans returned from Tokyo, but nothing will be the same, RaeXRob
1. Chapter 1: Back Home

It was a very quiet day in the tower. After their trip to Tokyo, the titans finally returned. Of course anything wasn't the same, not at all.

Raven was on the tower's roof, admiring sunrise while she meditated. It was her favourite place for meditating since no one went there… almost anyone.

RAVEN's POV

'_Damn it, I knew he would come, even now that he's with Star, why does he have to be always around? I can't stand this… I need to leave.'_

NORMAL POV

She begun to morph into a black Raven but her powers failed, Robin grabbed her hand tightly.

"You're not going to say good morning to me again?" he said in a cocky but worried tone. She looked away, ignoring him.

"Why you don't look at me?" Robin asked

RAVEN's POV

'_He won't stop; I need a good excuse… I can't go and tell him I'm in love… but that's really why I'm moving away from him'_

NORMAL POV

She lets go of his hand

"I'm fine; it's just, meditation carries me away… I guess the lack of it during the trip misbalanced me…" she answered convincing her leader, but not entirely

She begun to morph once more but Robin placed his hand on her shoulder

"Sure you'll be fine? Remember our bond Raven… you can't lie to me"

"I know… why would I lie to you anyhow? I'll be ok in a couple of days, I need some rest and loneliness, just that…"

Raven finally disappeared in black energy; Robin was left alone, staring doubtfully at the horizon.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Raven was boiling some water for her tea, Beast Boy run towards the couch while she was pouring the tea into her cup. A jet of hot water landed on her hand.

"Damn! Beast Boy!!!" she shouted out as she placed her hand over the burned one, hoping to heal it rapidly, but nothing happen, her hand turned even more red. 'Stupid powers, what's wrong with them?'

"Sorry Raven, Cyborg was about to take me the game station" the green boy apologized rubbing his hand on his back. "Why don't you heal yourself?"

"I… I can't, I don't know why" Raven really didn't know why they won't work; she went to the fridge and took an ice. Beast boy left the room. As she placed it in her injured hand Robin came in, but raven didn't noticed him. He approached to her by her back, Raven gasped faintly.

"What happened? You're ok?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy just… I burned with the water". "Let me see that…"Robin said as he held her hand softly, trying not to hurt her. "Why don't you heal it?" he asked.

"My powers aren't working very well; I think is what I told you…" Raven answered, as she saw a suspicious look in her leader's mask and added "…about meditation, remember?"

Raven let go of him and headed for the door. Suddenly the alarm went on, a well known symbol appeared flashing on the main screen. Slade.


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Bird

The teen titans gathered around the screen which shown the feared symbol. Cyborg, Beast Boy, Star and Raven went in the t-car, while Robin went in the r-cycle. They arrived at an old and abandoned shed. Cyborg pushed the door, making a squeaky and creepy noise. The last time the titans saw Slade was a year before, after Robin brought back Raven.

"Slade! Show yourself!" Robin shouted. The lights went, Star lighted up her eyes and Cyborg turned on his robotic light. Beast boy morphed into a mole and Robin took out his stuff. The floor suddenly started to shake; the lights went on for an instant, then they went off again. The floor splitted up, separating the titans one from another. Raven's powers were failing once more; she tried to stop the separation of the floor, but it was useless. Slade appeared in the middle of the room. Star went first,

"Hello titans, we meet again" He said chillingly. A star bolt hit him on the middle of his back. Cyborg shooted Slade with his sonic cannon. Before the rest of the team could attack, Slade pressed a button on his left wrist and an enormous wall appeared in the middle of the place, leaving Raven and Robin on one side and the rest of the team outside, fighting with some high-tech robots.

"Well, well, well. I think you both have something pendant with me" Slade said menacingly.

"Slade, I'm ready for you! Let her go! We'll fight hand to hand, just we" Robin ordered him.

"Mmm, let me think… no"

"Raven, run!"

"No! Robin, I'll stay" Raven screamed "I won't leave you alone with this insane man!"

"Oh, your little friend knows how to play!" Slade said as Robin gave Raven an accomplice look.

"Raven! Now!" Boy Wonder shouted.

They both attacked simultaneously, Robin hitted Slade with his stick and Raven surrounded their enemy's hands with black energy, so that he couldn't move at all.

"Nice trick birdie titans" the man said ironically as he freed himself from her energy. He turned around and threw an explosive to Robin, but Raven stood in front of her leader, protecting him and her with a black shield made with he powers. The magnitude of the explosion was too strong; Raven's shield began to crack. She was thrown against one of the walls of the shed by the force of the bomb. Raven fell to the floor, unconscious.

"RAVEN!" screamed Robin. He run towards her and kneeled at her side. He touched her lips with his gloved fingers; blood was dripping from her mouth. He placed his arm under her neck and shook her up a bit.

"Rae, please, wake up!" He rubbed her cheek softly. "Rae, I'm here, he's gone, Rae, RAVEN!" he placed her inert head on his chest. Slade was gone, the walls had vanished. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were horrified by the scene they were staring at. Robin's eyes were full of tears, it was his fault.

"Dude! What happened?" cried out the green titan.

"Yo' men, it will be all ok. Let me take her to the t-car" Cy interrupted worriedly."You'll tell us what happened in the way back to the tower".

Robin nodded faintly and helped the robotic teen to take her to the car. Wonder Boy sat down on the back seat; Raven's head resting on his lap. Beast Boy took the r-cycle and they went back to the tower.

They finally arrived to the tower. Raven's vital signs were weak, according to Cyborg she was in a deep comma. What was more amusing was that she wasn't healing herself as usual.

"Friend Robin it will be fine" Starfire said and she tried to hug him, but he rejected her hug. He walked towards his room and she followed him. He stopped at the door. "You must rest Rob, I'm…" Star was interrupted by her boyfriend.

"It's my entire fault Star, I can't rest… if something's wrong with her, it's my entire fault". Robin went into his room and closed the door in her face. A tear slipped down his face; it was the first tear he had cried since his parent's death. He approached his desk and slammed a closed fist on it. Damn Slade, Damn himself.


	3. Chapter 3: Birthmarks & Welcome

_He approached his desk and slammed a closed fist on it. Damn Slade, Damn himself._

He felt something strange on his hand. He removed the glove form it and saw a small cut on it. Robin headed to the infirmary and entered the room in extreme silence, opened a little cupboard and took out some bandages and hydrogen peroxide. He looked at Raven; she had a quiet but worried expression on her face, he suddenly had forgotten about his cut and approached her.

"Sorry Rae…" he said in a whisper, he caressed her forehead softly and left the room, taking with him the bandages.

He managed to sleep after two hours of deep random thinking. His dreams were confusing and tremendous… his hands were covered with blood, Raven was unconscious on the floor, he shouted at her but she didn't listen; Slade was torturing her, he could feel her pain. He woke up with beads of sweat raining down his forehead. Robin had a bad feeling about this. He ran to the hospital wing where Raven was. What he saw created a shiver that went down sharply down his spine. Raven was glowing feverishly; her red birthmarks had reappeared and were all over her. Robin touched her hand, she was cold and shaking. He placed his other hand on her forehead, he instantly removed it, it was as touching snow. Desperately he ran towards the entrance and screamed:

"Titans, come here!" his voice was shaking too, but still firm. Cyborg came in first, followed by Beast Boy and Starfire.

"What's the pro-" the three looked confuse. The room was quiet; Raven was lying calmly on the bed.

"Uh… Robin… is this why you were calling us? ... Dude I-" Beast Boy spoke but he was interrupted by Robin.

"She… she was glowing red, she was… shaking. I – I saw her, she was scared. She talked to me through my sleep!"

"Friend Raven is fine friend Robin. I think you only need to do the sleeping" Starfire said innocently.

"Dude, Star's right" Beast Boy agreed

"Are you kidding?! She's really delicate! She aware me! Slade may be torturing her! Somebody has to stay with her, someone has to protect her" Robin said nervously. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Star exchanged worried look, he seem as mad as when Slade went into his mind.

After that night, for three months, the titans, one per night, took care of Raven. She was in a trance state, but nothing changed. It was a Friday night; Robin was at the infirmary at that time. He was trying to read a novel, and when I say trying, I tell the truth but every time he tried to focus in Raven's presence he couldn't. Boy Wonder was thinking deeply and remembering what had happened three months ago. He stared at Raven's peaceful figure. He felt guilty again, she never woke up…

His eyes were full of tears; he kneeled at Raven's bed and held her hand. He promised her he would never ever leave her, that he would always protect her, that he would always hold her and listen to her… a tear fell behind his mask and fell down in her hand. Robin remembered the last time he had cried, no one since her parents' and brother's death had made him cry. Suddenly he felt her hand closing on his. He opened his eyes and saw her looking at him with a confused stare.

"Why… why are you crying Robin? What's, what's wrong?" she said worriedly.

Robin couldn't believe it! She… she was back! Without saying a word he caressed her cheek and removed softly the long hair that covered half of her face. Without thinking he did what any teenager would have done in his place, he decided to ignore his thoughts and did what his heart told him: he kissed her. Raven was off guard and this took her by surprise. She weakly pushed robin away from her still shocked. She didn't understand what was going on, and although she was in love with Robin she didn't want to hurt nobody. But, while the two birds were kissing, someone was watching them from the doorway. Starfire's eyes were glowing and filled up with tears of rage.


	4. Chapter 4: Fine, we are breaking up

Before Raven and Robin could say a word to each other, Starfire crashed into the room cheerfully, as usual.

"Friend Raven you are awake! I'm so happy you are again with us, especially for next week!" she bellowed.

_Raven's POV_

Next week? What's so important about next week? Probably she will cook some random alien stuff again. But, how much time have I been like this? Oh god, and now… Robin... Did he break up with Star? Why did he kiss me then?

"How long have I've been like this?" I asked them

"Three, three months… but now you are finally awake! Just before Rob and I will get at last eng..." but before Starfire could continue Robin interrupted her; this was bad… they were getting engaged! Damned emotions…

"Uhm, Star, we'll talk with her about that later, now she needs some rest, she's pretty weak yet."

"But Robipoo!" Robin pushed Starfire out of the room as she said this. Robipoo? Oh no, this couldn't be happening. I watched him heartbroken as they left the room

_Normal POV_

"Star, you go tell the rest of the team Raven's awake" Robin demanded as he closed the door, but she didn't move, not even blinked.

"Why don't you go?" she replied ironically "Ah, yes, you have a pendant kissing with friend Raven, don't you?" The Boy Wonder tried to talk but the alien girl didn't let him. "Sure, go ahead; try to do the kissing with her again! Why don't you tell her we are going to get engaged in seven days! Or is our relation just a hyperficial game?"

"It's superficial Star… I – I'm confused right now Star… we need a bit of time out, you know… to stable myself"

"Oh sure, now that friend Raven is not asleep you want to catch up with her!"

"Stop it Star! Just give me some time! This is serious!"

"Ok, I'll give you some time so you and she can catch up!"

_MEANWHILE AT THE ROOM…_

Raven felt empty, she felt guilty… tears were raining down her cheeks until they reached her cold and unmoving lips. The tears were soaking the white hospital sheets… her emotions were scattered around her mind.

_Raven's POV_

What the hell is happening to me? Robin was my friend, my best friend. He trusted me since the first day we met; he is the only person that understands me, he trusted me even when I was gone, after Trigon's arrival, he brought me back to life… he… he was always there for me. What can I do now? I'm stuck to this hospital bed; I don't remember a thing… I don't know what this means, did Starfire see us kissing? Are they going to get engaged next week??

_Normal POV _

Her thoughts vanished suddenly, she could listen Robin and Starfire arguing, this time it was serious.

"Is this what you wanted? Answer me Robin!" Starfire shouted

"Do you want to end this here?" he asked raising his voice above hers

"That's what you want? Now that friend "I'm in a trance" wakes up your heart wakes up too? Ok, this is the end Robin, we are breaking up"

"Fine" Robin concluded and he went into the hospital room again. He found Raven crying and sobbing miserably. He kneeled next to her and wiped some of her tears softly.

"Raven please don't cry anymore, it's all going to be ok" he said in a whisper

"Sometimes I wished I had never waked up again" she said in a whimper.

"Never say that again, ever… Besides I – I need you" and as he said this, a tear rolled behind his mask. He grabbed Raven's hand and held it up, just like he did before she became the portal. Their eyes met for an instant and they hugged each other, her eyes were filled with tears of happiness and guilt. They both knew it wasn't an appropriate moment, but their feelings were one. They stared at each other for a moment; they break away from the hug just to join their lips together. They kissed, this time, they both kissed. In the sweeter moment of their lives, Raven and Robin were interrupted by four people who stared from the door with faces of amusement, jealousy, happiness and tenderness.


	5. Chapter 5: Fears from the Past

This chapter goes to DarkGirlRavenGrayson14, ravenstarglazer, Dancing through the Storm, RavenGreyson41 and raerobgal who followed my fanfic since the beginning )

ENJOY! ) & please tell me if my English is understandable XD

In order of their expressions they were Terra _(OMG! SHE'S BACK!),_ Starfire _(DAHHH!),_ Cyborg and Beast Boy. Raven was suddenly shocked by the audience; her face suddenly went pale, way pale. She couldn't stand the pressure, she couldn't stand how long she had been asleep… her arm was burning, just like it did on her birthday, when Slade revealed her inscriptions. No, she couldn't stand it anymore, not at least a second more. She fainted. Before she fell back, Robin placed his arms to hold, but she simply vanished with a black aura. Robin panicked; Terra, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran towards the place their friend had accidentally transported herself. There was great BOOM sound, Cyborg turned and saw Starfire lying on the floor, apparently "unconscious" _(yeah, she's mean)_. Robin didn't care, she was ok…

"Titans, quick! We have to find her, NOW!" he demanded trying not to lose his temper.

He needed to found Raven, he had a bad feeling about this… but, where could he begin to search? He ran through the hallway, her room would be the first spot. He entered the password and went in, he looked around, even under her bed, but all he found were some kind of diary. He shivered, something was wrong… he tried not to think about… THE ROOF! That was it… he ran as fast as he could until he reached the place. Under the moonlight he recognized his lover's silhouette. Weakly he kneeled next to her and he lifted her in his arms. He saw a strawberry gash on her left arm, the first inscription of her destiny. He could feel her pain. He screamed, he screamed so loudly the lighting and the thunder shivered. He screamed to the top of his lungs, a scream that made every mortal in the earth shiver. After this, the rain begun to pour down madly without compassion on the two birds, lightning and thunder took place, the empath started shaking softly while he hold on to her tightly.

Soon after, Beast Boy and Terra arrived to help the Boy Wonder. They took Raven to the Hospital wing once more.

"Apparently Starfire was just acting" the blonde girl said, trying to comfort her leader.

"Everything's going to be fine dude… we have to… to…" Beast Boy said hesitating

"What he wants to say is that…"

"That we…"

"That we support you relationship" Terra concluded.

"Thanks guys, but now…" Robin answered

"You have our support dude, count on us" the green teen said as Robin sighed.

"Thanks-" but he was interrupted by the Hospital Alarm.

The black haired boy opened the door as quickly as he could and he found himself being grabbed tightly by the waist. Raven was shaking, her eyes were full of fear, she didn't let go of him, she was terrified.

"Rae, what's wrong? What happened?" his voice trembled as he said this, he was scared too. He softly caressed her hair and although he kept talking to her, she didn't listen. Terra and Beast Boy stared at the birds speechlessly. In that precise moment Cyborg and Starfire appeared.

Everytime someone approached them, Raven started to shake even more. There they stood the both of them for two hours more, until she stopped trembling. Robin was devastated, tired and sleepless.

"Rae, should we go now?" he told her sweetly in a whisper.

"No! No, please don't go, don't leave alone!" she answered with a thin voice.

"Shh… I won't leave, I promise you, I won't leave you"

"Please don't leave; he'll be back, he wants to return" she said as tears were falling from her eyes.

Robin now understood what was going on. Slade was tormenting the innocent girl. He had probably been menacing her, even worst, torturing her. That was why she was so shocked, that was why she wanted him by her side. Raven needed him, and he needed her too.

Late on the afternoon Robin woke up. He found Raven next to him, crying softly and smiling at him. He sat up and placed one of his arms under her head as she huddled in his chest. Robin kissed her sweetly on her lips. He felt full of life, he felt happy and fortunate. His life had sense again; he had found his angel at last. Their happiness was interrupted by the sound of the alarm. Robin feared for her, for the worst was yet to come.


	6. Chapter 6: How how could you?

HEY!!! I'm back! RavenGreyson41, sorry your worst nightmare has come to life in my fanfic! Sorry!!! Well.. enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!! D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was already standing next to him, ready to go. Robin was still doubtful, he didn't want Raven to get hurt again… no, not again. They stared at each other for a moment; her look suddenly turned cold, just her normal look, there was no fear left in her eyes. She held his hand, the Boy Wonder understood, she was coming too.

"It's going to be alright, I… I promise you it'll be alright" she whispered into his ear. They went out of the room holding hands, until they reached the main room, were the titans were waiting for them. Starfire gave them a glance full of hate and although Robin didn't notice, Raven did. She immediately let go of his boyfriend's hand. Raven and Terra greeted each other, they hugged after a long time, they were indeed good friends, each one of them went through terrible destinies, and they were still here, still alive.

"We have to get going" Robin said

"Who is the bad guy this time dude?" Beast Boy asked curiously

"Slade" the leader replied the changeling roughly "Titans, go!"

The titans were a team once again. The six of them were ready to fight crime, to defeat Slade. The reached the pier, one which lie on an enormous cliff. A stunning noise broke the peaceful sound of the sea; large waves broke on the wooden dock. A colossal red symbol appeared across the afternoon sky and was reflected on the sea water. A worried look appeared in every titan's face, except for one. Terra look confused. Robin ran towards the border of the dock and descended to the rocks.

"Wh... what's that?" the blonde girl asked puzzled.

"It's, it's…" Beast Boy stuttered

"It's the mark of Scath" Cyborg stated finally

"And Scath is…" Terra tried to understand

"It's my father's symbol…" Raven finally said.

"And you father…"

"He's a… ROBIN!" the Goth screamed as she saw a gigantic wave heading towards Robin's spot. She ran towards the edge of the dock but Cyborg caught her by her waist. Robin was trying to escape from the menacing giant… the dock where they were was about to collapse, Raven finally got free from the robot's hands and as her friends headed towards a safe place she headed towards Robin. She was about to reach Robin's hand when the wave broke on him. She rapidly grabbed him with her powers and flew to a safer place were the other titans were waiting. When they were free from her aura, Raven saw that Robin was breathing heavily; he had a deep cut on the right side, just beneath his ribs.

Raven placed her hand on his wound. A blue halo emerged from it and the cut slightly reduced, but it was not sufficient to stop the bleeding.

"This doesn't look good, not at all…" she stated

"We have to take him to the tower Rae, you and Star can get the faster than us, you can go" Beast Boy said worriedly

"I think it's better if I stay, Terra can go with her in my place" Raven replied.

Starfire and Terra left with Robin. Raven said goodbye to her boyfriend with a simple stare, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her sadness was soon replaced by fear, Slade was back. He grabbed her left hand again, the birthmark was glowing again. Cyborg quickly shoot him with his sonic cannon and he let go of her.

"Rae, are u ok sis?" he asked her

"Yes!" she answered back as she was now ready to fight

"Rae! You need to go! You need to leave!" Beast Boy screamed while he fought Slade.

"But… what about you two?!" she argued back

"Just go! We'll be fine! JUST GO QUICKLY!"

Raven flew and saw the masked man following her. She hid between some buildings and transported herself into the tower's hospital wing. All of a sudden, Slade appeared in front of her eyes.

"Hi Raven" he said in his soft but evil voice "I'm here just to talk to you about… love. Love is not a nice and pretty game you want to play. Believe me… it's full of lies, betrayal and wounds… wounds that never heal…"

"Lies! That's the only thing you wanted to say? Fine… you can go now!" she said without fear as he was wrapped in black aura.

"You still don't believe me kid? Why don't you open your eyes and see what's really going on!? Come on have a look at your true and good Robin?" he continued as the door of the infirmary was opened. What Raven saw caused her mind to swell, to lose control again. Robin and Starfire were kissing each other as two pair of turtle doves.

"Robin!" she screamed, and then said in a whisper "How could you?"

"Raven! It's not what it seems… RAE!" he said, although she didn't listen, her mind was about to explode as she collapsed on the floor. _How… how could you…_


	7. Chapter 7: Porcelain Memories

She heard screams. Terra rushed into the infirmary just in time to see what was going on. Her friend was lying on the cold ground, unconscious.

"Great friends you both are!" she said madly at Robin and Starfire as she checked the Goth's pulse… it was weak… really weak. Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the room shocked.

"What happened to her?!" the half robot asked worriedly

"Why don't you ask the boy blunder?" she replied angrily "We better take her to her room."

Cyborg carried Raven to her bedroom followed by Terra and Beast Boy.

"So what happened? Slade?" the green boy asked silently.

"He cheated on her… I entered the infirmary just when she saw them… I can't believe they could do this to her…" Terra told them annoyed.

"I can't believe it either…" Beast Boy said.

"Poor Rae… after all she went through lately…" Cy added but he was cut by Raven.

It was a weak groan, a plead. A single word came out of her lips. Robin. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. Tears full of pain and angst. She was sobbing softly as she repeated his name like a chant, a feeble begging.

"No, please Robin, don't" she evoked softly

Terra couldn't hold her tears any more. She hugged her boyfriend and Beast Boy hugged her back. Cyborg stormed out of the room, rapidly.

"Where are you going dude?" the green changeling asked

"To look for the Boy Wonder, where else? That spike head needs some explanations to give…" he said, but as soon as he stepped out of the door he met him.

"What were you thinking yo'? She was delicate, you knew that man! She's almost dying over here while you and Starfire are having a good time!" Cyborg told his leader angrily.

"I'm sorry… it wasn't m-" Robin's explanations were interrupted by the heavy sound the heart-beat reading machine (sorry I don't know how u call that thing in English) produced. Her heart rates were off the chart, Robin entered the room as fast as he could only to see the beating drop and disappear into a straight horizontal line.

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "CYBORG QUICK! THE REANIMATOR! (lol again… the things doctors use.. they rub one against the other and then place it on the patient's chest, giving an electric discharge)

Cyborg rubbed the metallic plaques against each other and placed them on Raven's chest… the first try… nothing… the second…nothing! The third one… Robin was about to give up. Slowly the lectures on the machine began to appear again…Raven opened her eyes widely and found herself in the arms of a masked boy… she could recognize Beast Boy, terra, Cyborg… Who the hell was that guy?

"um… guys… who is he?" she asked weakly pointing at Robin.

"I… I am Robin… you leader, your best friend… Is this a joke?" he said nervously "IT'S ME!"

"I don't know who you are… Redding..." she answered back truly.

"I'm Ro… Robin! Please remember! It's me" he said as his eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know what's wrong with me… Robin… please don't... don't cry"

"She might have some type of amnesia, a sequel of the shock…" Cyborg suggested

"It's my entire fault… it's my entire fault" the leader repeated out loud.

"Maybe it's a transitory effect…" Terra said calmly as her friend fell asleep.

"At least this way she will not remember the trash that you are" Beast Boy said rudely.

"BB I don't think this is the right moment to begin a fight". Cy suggested.

"Beast Boy is right, I don't deserve her" Robin gave up

"Why don't you guys go and eat something while I keep an eye on her, while you go and rest… then we can switch places" Terra recommended. The three boys agreed. Beast Boy and Cyborg left the room. Robin approached Raven's bed and he removed a lock of hair from her face and he kissed her on her forehead.

"You really do love her, don't you?" the blonde girl asked him softly

"Yeah, but I always realize it quite late, when she is on the verge of leaving me…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After a few days without seeing Raven, Robin continued to feel sorry about what had happened. Slade didn't return, all the tower was enjoying their free time, although they were still worried about Raven's memory. The doctors said that it would be great if Raven left the room and that she was able to see Robin.

"Robin… there's something I remember about you" she said to him while they were walking by the old library.

"What do you remember Rae?" he asked filled with enthusiasm.

"I… I remember you were the one who rescued me… who brought me back to life after Trigon came to the Earth… yes _you_ were the one who helped me!"

"That's pretty good… it's getting dark… we should return to the tower"

"Robin…"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't like this before… I wasn't very talkative, I didn't laugh, and I didn't even smile. I have a connection with someone, I can feel it… do you have something to do with that?"

"uhm… I" he stuttered "I think we better get going" without talking to each other again, they returned back to the tower. As soon as they stepped in the tower, a rush of clear images fell into Raven's mind. She ran, scared, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Raven!" he screamed as he ran after her, it was too late; she had entered her room already. Robin laid his back on her door, defeated. His was tired; he left his body fall to the floor. He fell asleep. He suddenly heard a noise.

"Raven?" he said trying to focus on the face that was in front of his "What's th-STARFIRE!"

The Tamaranian princess was face to face with him. Their noses were nearly touching… all of a sudden, she kissed him. Robin instantly pushed her away.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" he said. She disappeared. (Wow that was random) . robin knocked on raven's door. She didn't answer… oh fuck… did she see them? He knocked again and as he heard no answer he kicked the door open. All that was left in her room was a little piece of paper that levitated softly.

_Robin: _

_I finally remembered. I'm sorry for being a burden for you and your team._

_Goodbye._

_Raven._


	8. Chapter 8: Runaway, someone's calling u

Robin fell to his knees as he whispered his lover's name. In the city's limits, an amethyst eyed girl was levitating through the skies as she thought what had happened

FLASHBACK—

"Hi Raven" he said in his soft but evil voice "I'm here just to talk to you about… love. Love is not a nice and pretty game you want to play. Believe me… it's full of lies, betrayal and wounds… wounds that never heal…"

"Lies! That's the only thing you wanted to say? Fine… you can go now!" she said without fear as he was wrapped in black aura.

"You still don't believe me kid? Why don't you open your eyes and see what's really going on!? Come on have a look at your true and good Robin?" he continued as the door of the infirmary was opened. What Raven saw caused her mind to swell, to lose control again. Robin and Starfire were kissing each other as two pair of turtle doves.

"Robin!" she screamed, and then said in a whisper "How could you?"

END OF FLASHBACK—

_I can't cry, I have to be strong. I need to move on… maybe Arella can help me… yes she'll know what to do. _She landed gently on a cold cave. She opened a small portal and she drew from it some bottles and the book of Azar. Two flasks filled with sand pop their corks and float over to her. The contents pour out in a circle, putting her within. Candles arrange themselves around the ring and light up as she sits cross-legged. Cut to a close-up of the book in her lap; she places the fingertips of one hand on the cover.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Carazon Rakashas Endere...Vaserix Endrien Azarath... Azarath, Azarath!" she chanted as flecks of bluish light pop from the ring of sand and form into a cylindrical barrier that reaches all the way to the ceiling. Raven is pulled up into the portal, and with a blinding flash the sheet of light disintegrated into flickering shreds at floor and ceiling before the portal seals itself.

Raven found herself in a bright white tunnel; a bright blue aura surrounded her and took her directly to… HER ROOM!

All the team was staring blankly at the floor. Robin was still kneeling on the floor. He instantly looked up when he saw Raven kneeling before him, face to face. He was about to hug her when she slapped him across the face. As everyone left the room she stood up and raised her hood up. Everyone left… everyone except someone. No, it was not Robin this time, it was Starfire.

"Raven… I… I wanted to…" but before the alien girl could say something else, Raven interrupted her.

"You don't have to explain anything to me… Starfire, I don't care what you and Robin do, or think" she said coldly

"I just wanted to…"

"Please leave, I don't need explanations or reasons" she answered back as she closed the door on Starfire's face. She leaned back on the wall, and let her body fall to the floor slowly. _Why is it always so difficult for me? Everytime something's going fine, somehow it is ruined so fast… I wish I could have someone to talk to. Someone who understands me, who cares for me… as he did…_

Little by little, her thoughts drew her to a deep sleep. Her thoughts were fusing in her dreams, and every minute that was passing by, her nightmare, was getting even more confusing… just like her thoughts. Suddenly these turned into a vision, a prophecy. Someone could help her… it wasn't a nearby city, but she could distinguish the tall and sharp-pointed buildings. Someone from the inside of a secret haunt-secret-cave was in real danger. He was agonizing, pleading for help, but no one listened. No one except her. She recognized him…he?

She woke up worriedly. She _had_ to find him. Raven gathered her belongings and opened a small portal, where she placed them carefully. She left her room silently, she gasped when she saw Beast Boy walking down the hall. Luckily he was quite sleepy and did not see her. She went up the stairs; she was just about to leave the tower… the place where she had lived for five years together with her friends, her family.

"Raven!" someone screamed. Her heart stopped for an instant. That someone grabbed her arm. She didn't dare to turn around… she knew who he was. She disappeared into the dark night sky. Leaving behind Robin, just staring bluntly at the place where she had vanished. Raven ran a message through Robin's mind.

_Lie to me,Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,Will make sense when I get better.()_

Oh, that was a random and sad chappie… who will be asking for her help? You'll find out soon. Please review!

() Breathe no more - Evanescence


	9. Chapter 9: Just New beginnings

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life_

Her body was following her mind's thoughts. She flew for an hour when she recognized the city, the cave, the man that was dying. It was him. The dark lord, the one with masked eyes, black cape, black hair. The girl ran towards him and kneeled at his side. He was destroyed, seriously hurt. She placed her cold thin fingers on his wounds as a blue aura flourished from them. He opened his eyes slowly; he placed a weak but big hand on her face thankfully.

"You are an angel" he said with a thin voice.

"Bruce, you need to rest… I reduced most of them, but you are really feeble." She answered back.

"You know who I am? You know I am…Raven? What are you dong here?" he said realizing it was her.

"Batman, you need to rest, seriously talking." She said firmly as he helped him to stand up. He lay on the bed of the medical wing of his mansion. Raven then cleaned the rest of the wounds with one of her potions and then covered them with bandages.

"You still didn't answer my question Raven… why are you doing here?" he asked again

"I… you kind of… called me… telepathy, you know…" she said nervously

"And where's the rest of the team?"

"I…" She stuttered but decided to tell him the truth; his eyes were pushing her to do so "I left the team… I quitted".

Batman felt her stressing so he decided they will talk about that later… he was really tired. Raven sat on a chair next to him and she fell asleep, after all, she was tired too.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning she woke up and found herself sitting on a wooden chair, covered with a heavy blanket, next to an empty bed. She then remembered her trip to Gotham city… and Batman's accident… _where the hell is he? _Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, you finally woke up!" Batman said as he entered the room "Thanks for what you did for me last night… I would not be here if it wasn't for you, thanks." He handed her a big cup of hot herbal tea.

"You're welcome… I'm glad you're ok now"

"Raven… about you leaving the team… Robin called me last night. He said a member of his team was missing… I guess that's you. He was very worried… you should tell them you're here" the dark knight told her wisely.

"Please, don't tell him I'm here… Please! I can't return… not now… or ever!" she said with her eyes full of tears, her voice was desperate.

"Fine, if you don't want to I won't tell them, but I will tell him that you're fine, ok?"

"Ok B—"

"Call me Bruce"

"Ok, Bruce, do you think I can stay here? Just for a little while until I can go back to Azarath" she asked him timidly.

"Hmm… Robin isn't it?" he asked her back sympathetically.

She just stared at the floor blankly, a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Anyway, I—I'm leaving…" she stood up and approached the door, but Bruce grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going anywhere young lady, or else, I'm telling Richard. You will stay here as long as you wish for to and need to." He told her and then touched the tip of her noise with one of his finger which caused her to smile.

"I—I can help you around… maybe fight on your side…"

"I think it's a wonderful idea of yours Raven" he concluded smiling at her.

Several months passed by. Raven and Batman became great comrades and best friends, she became known as Moon Shadow, and left the old Raven behind, buried in her heart, as well as the titans.

Raven was combing her long purple hair. Today it was Bruce's Birthday, and he had organized a party. A very important and elegant one I should say. She was wearing a blue velvet dress, it reached her knees. Her hair fell perfectly and fitted her slim figure. Someone knocked on her door.

"Are you ready Rae?" Bruce asked

"Yeah, sure" she replied "I'm coming". Bruce was waiting for her downstairs. She went down the stairs and blushed slightly when she saw him staring at her.

"Wow, Rae, you look beautiful!" she blushed even more.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

"Um… Rae… I have a little present for you" he told her as he took a small red velvet box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you be my girl tonight Rae?" he asked her as a beautiful diamond ring was revealed.

"Bruce… you're amaz— "her lips were interrupted by his. Raven felt a rare tickle in her stomach. A new sensation invaded her body; love was flourishing again within her. She kissed him back. They finally broke away from the kiss for some air. They hugged and kissed again when suddenly the door flung open. Five people were staring surprised, not believing what they were seeing.

(PLEASE! DON'T HATE MEEE! I SOOO HATE THIS CHAPTER TOO!!)


	10. Chapter 10: Closer,

TO ALL REVIEWERS; TOLD YA' THIS CHAP TOTALLY SUCKED! BUT IN MY STORY RAVEN IS 16 AND BRUCE IT'S ABOUT 19... SO HE'S NOT AN OLDY.. LOL ANYWAY... SOON RAE/ROB WE'LL BE BACK!! MWAHAHAHAHA

NOW WITH THE STORY…

Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were standing flabbergasted, staring at their vanished friend. WTF?! She was there! They had found her! After six months of her mysterious departure she was there! Suddenly, they all ran to embrace her… all of them did so… yes… except for… except for one of the team (duh, guess who?). They were really happy to find her, even Starfire was happy… While the team reunited the boy wonder was shaking hand with Bruce, the dark lord, who had been like an older brother for him since his parent's death. When the others scattered around the room he approached Raven who was still shocked by her friends' visit.

"Rae… I—I'm sorry" he stuttered as he softly held her hand.

"I'm sorry too… but Bruce… he needed my help and I was useless in the tower" she said letting go of his hand. "He almost died" she added as she looked down… this was the end of their friendship… she wouldn't get hurt again. She didn't care what his intentions were about… but she wasn't going to be stuck in the middle.

Seeing the uncomfortable situation Raven was going through, Bruce invited the entire guests to join the party which was taking place at the mansion's gardens. Raven was about to leave with the others too but the night knight grabbed her by her arm delicately.

"Rae… What about…" he said pointing at the beautiful ring that laid on his hand.

"I—I really need a little bit of time to think about it… I mean—"she stuttered but was interrupted _again_ by Bruce's lips. (¬¬ hate this chapter!!) From the other side of the room the alien princess and the team leader were looking at them.

"Awww! Friend Robin don't they look glorious together!?" Starfire shrieked happily.

"Yeah, sure ¬¬" he replied grinding his teeth with jealousy. He was fuming… you could see smoke coming out from his years, (P yeah I'm sooo creative today ¬¬)

Raven and Bruce broke apart from their kiss. She realized the fireworks show was about to begin… she had to look for Batman's present! She disappeared calmly morphing into a black raven and nobody noticed she was missing… (Nobody? yeah sure).

A rush of happiness ran through her body… she wanted to sing, dance and scream out loud at the same time. She spun around and inserted the room's key on the door. She felt someone near. What the hell? No-one should be here… maybe it was _him. H_e caressed her back and covered her eyes with _his_ warm hands… she knew it was _him._ She turned around as she embraced _him._ She was about to kiss him when she had an odd feeling… it wasn't who she had thought of. She opened her eyes suddenly only to find herself face to face with…

"ROBIN! WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Raven yelled in surprise… why did she didn't sense his presence? Damned emotions. Her emotions were really confused now…which one should she choose? Robin or Batman? Richard or Bruce? Liar or innocent? Stabber or loyal? Jealous or comprehensive?

"Sorry Raven but you were the one who hugged me and almost kissed me!"

"I thought you were Br… Whatever, what do you want bird boy? The party is over there!" she asked still blaring and shocked. The boy wonder didn't want to be found now… it was his chance to twist things around a bit. And so Robin placed gently one of his fingers on her lips. She blushed vigorously.

"I know where the party is…I— I need to ask you something Rae. But you _need_ to be honest, you _have_ to" he said looking deeply into her eyes and letting out the question with a sigh. "Are you happy?"

"What? Are you serious? Of C-course I'm happy! B-bet-better than happy" she answered back nervously as Robin was getting nearer, there noses were nearly touching.

"If you are truly happy… that means you don't love me, right?"

"Excuse me but _you_ were the one who shattered my heart after all I did for you… you stabbed me right on my back… and with Starfire!" she said with tears streaming down her cheeks. "I—I …" their lips were _almost_ touching; their heartbeats were off the charts. He leaned _even closer_ if that was possible…

OOOOH CLIFFY!!! LOL well please review… guess what happens next?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAW… the next chapter is going to be way Random… so if this was random… lol cya


	11. Chapter 11: Erase ,

This chapter goes to my friends & reviewers Raerobgal, RavenRobinGirl, animeprincess619 (there's gonna be a good reason fr the cheating) RavenStarglazer (lol oldy), DarkGirlRavenGrayson14 (sorry ) now with the story…

Their lips were _almost_ touching… their heartbeats were off the charts. He leaned _even closer_ if that was possible…

Suddenly they were forced to back away from each other… they heard a tremendous explosion coming from the party. A piece of the ceiling crumbled down and fell where they were standing as they were running towards the garden. When they arrived to the source of the blast, everything was dark; nothing could be seen because of the lack of light. Robin grabbed Raven's hand softly; she shivered but couldn't say a word because they were both blinded by strong bright spotlight.

"And my assistant tonight will be… OH! Is that my ex BAF? (Best assistant forever)… with Bird boy? OMG! That was not my magic audience, I swear!" mumbo's weird voice said as he appeared with a cloud of dust.

"Taduh!!! Mwahahahaha!" he laughed as he pointed Raven with his wand.

"Whatever you want Mumbo, its over" Robin said

"Hold on a sec kid. I need my assistant back first" he said as a white sparkle began to flow from his black and white wand. The Boy wonder stepped in front of the goth girl to protect her from the fake wizard. When the magic was released, someone took her by her waist, as she freed her hand from Robin's. Robin was knocked by the spell and landed harshly against the wall, and finally landed on the floor. He was left unconscious, like a fallen pigeon who fails to fly. Raven rubbed her eyes and saw his leader. She flew desperately towards him, screaming out his name. She kneeled at his side and placed his head on her lap as she began to heal him.

"OH! My poor assistant does not have a birdy boyfriend anymore!" Mumbo said as he disappeared into thin air.

"Rae, is he ok?" Bruce asked her worriedly

"I—I don't know" she answered back sobbing, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"We have to take him to the infirmary now" Raven nodded and she transported Robin and herself to the mansion's hospital wing in a black raven.

That wonderful sensation that had flourished inside her before was now decaying rapidly. Was she truly in love with Bruce Wayne? Or was he another pretext to hide her true feelings? What if her feeling were true? What if Robin was right? What if she still loved him?

Raven was kneeling at the bed where Robin was lying still unconscious. Starfire appeared worriedly at the door.

"Raven!? What occurred my friend? What's wrong with friend Robin?" she asked surprised.

"Mumbo was here… there was a fight… and now I—I don't know what will happen Star" she said choking with her own tears, crying and sobbing even stronger.

"I'm sure he will be better friend. Don't—don't worry" the alien princess said trying to comfort the goth girl as she was crying even more. "Fine, I'll tell you something but you have to make the promise of the loyal friends first… no one can know you know, right?" she added, Raven nodded weakly. "Ok, remember when you arrived to the tower after Slade's fight and saw friend Robin and me… well… Rob and I--"

"You were kissing Starfire… I don't want to talk about that you know" raven replied sarcastically.

"Please let me tell you what truly happened Raven! Do you think that I would have kissed him if he does not like me back? Don't you know he loves you more than dear life? WAKE UP RAVEN! We did it because Slade forced us to do so… he threatened us two… he told us that if we did not do this he would kill you!"

"What? Are you kidding?"

"Seriously… Robin tried to stop him but he got hurt, remember? Your life was part of Slade's game… he knew Robin would not do it!"

"I can't believe it! Why didn't you tell me all this before then?!"

"I wanted to Raven, but you fled! You runaway! You vanished for six months!"

"It's my fault… I'm a monster… he would not be dying if I had listened to you" the goth girl said placing her head on his chest. "He truly loves me… what can I do now? I'm dating Bruce… he helped me, I don't want him to get hurt either…"

"Rae, I think that if he truly loves you, he'll understand"

"Thanks Star" she thanked the red haired and as she left the room, Batman entered the room and kneeled beside her.

"Is he any better?" he asked Raven as he hugged her although she didn't notice his touch. She was communicating with Robin, or trying to do so. Her head was still laid on his chest and her hand was holding his and vice versa. Batman tried to make her stand up but when their hands were separated from each other she was dragged back to reality.

"NO!" She screamed desperately grabbing robin's hand even harder. "He needs me, I need to stay by his side… he's dying! He told me I'm his only way to life!"

Batman left the room a bit pissed. Robin's thoughts were running through her mind… _I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered, and I can't explain what happened. And I can't erase the things that I've done, no I can't._

Raven whispered three words into his ear, as tears streamed softly down her cheeks. _I love you._

**¨  
.°  
..°  
...°  
...O  
...°o O ° O  
...°  
... °  
... O  
...o...o°o  
...O...°  
...o°°O...o  
...O...O  
...°.. o o o O ...° ****..® å v ë n . G ® å ¥ § ø n**


	12. Chapter 12: Little bit of love

A tear rolled down behind his mask, he squeezed her hand even harder. She looked up and their eyes met. He wiped the tears from her eyes softly, weakly.

"Raven…" he managed to say feebly as he caressed her cheek. She was speechless

"Sh…" she hissed as she placed her quivering fingers on his lips "You need to rest"

"I love you" he mouthed as he tried to sit, although he couldn't.

"I love you too" she whispered in his ear. Robin turned his face to hers, their lips met in a sweet, soft and healing kiss. What sweet torture, those two young birds in love that avoid each other, that look for each other, that separate from each other, that harass each other, that protect each other, that maraud, that spy, that languish, that sleep, that wake up, that revive, that study each other, that get exasperated, that are defied, that hit each other, that fight, then they get pleased, they succumb, ask for pardon, then runaway, and then they finally meet to begin again…

"You really need to rest Rob… don't make it harder" she protested as she broke away from the kiss. She held his hand and he held hers. Terra, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire entered the room silently.

"He's ok! He woke up!" raven said cheerfully as she stood up as Starfire gave her one of her usual breath taking hugs. But the moment of happiness was ruined instantly. Robin heart rate was off the charts, the red line went up and down like a rollercoaster without any breaks. The goth girl ran next to him as he desperately grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Rae, please don't go" he said as he closed his eyes faintly

"I won't leave you… I'm here, rest" he said running her thin fingers through his black spiky hair.

"We'd better leave them alone guys" Terra suggested

"Yeah, men, we'd better leave…" Cyborg said while he dismissed the titans out of the room. As they left Batman entered. He knelt next to Raven and kissed her (on her cheek lol, luckily no more raeXbruce YAY!) although she didn't care.

"How is he?" he asked in a monotone voice noticing Raven's coldness

"He is stable, but if I leave… his heart rates go crazy!"

"And… how are you?"

"I suppose I'm fine"

Bruce leaned closer and was about to kiss him but Raven placed one of her fingers on his lips and backed him away (yay!! Yay for raven XD)

"I don't think this is the right moment or the right time Bruce"

"Sorry, is there anything you need?"

"Not really… Star or Terra are still around?"

"Hmm, I think Terra and Beast Boy are still around. Do you want me to call them?"

"Oh, ok… and Bruce, thanks for understanding…"

"You are welcome Rae…" he said with the ghost of a smile painted across his face.

"What's the matter Rae?" Beast Boy asked as he entered the room holding hands with Terra.

"Close the door please" she said. She told them what had really happened once upon a time. Slade's plan, Robin's cheating… everything.

"I don't know what to do now… I love Robin… but I don't want to hurt Bruce…"

"I think he already knows what's going on in your head… he told Starfire" Terra confessed

"Was it so obvious? Is he ok?" the goth girl asked worriedly

"He knew it from the beginning, but he gave you another chance" Beast Boy told her softly

"Can you please tell him that I really need to talk to him?"

"Sure" Terra said as they left the room. Raven rubbed her fingers on Robin's. there was a knock on the door.

"You called me? Is anything wrong? Do you want to tell me something Rae? I understand if—"

"Can I ask you something Bruce?" she interrupted the nervous dark lord (lol yes, it sounds like Voldemort XP)

"If it has to do with Robin, don't be worried… I know you still love him… and if I'm in the middle of your way, I'm out… be sure of that. I only want you to be happy… and I know Robin will make you happy…"

Raven hugged Batman tightly and whispered into his ear a happy _than you. _

"I owe you an everlasting thank you Bruce" she said as they broke away from their goodbye hug.

"We are fine now, remember? You saved my life, this is enough for the both of us" he said as he smiled. "I think Robin is ok now, why don't you change your clothes, have a bath, eat something…"

Raven stared at him joyfully. Finally everything was going right, the wind was blowing in her favour… everything would be ok )

YAY! This fanfic is almost ending.. The next chapter is the last one!!! But don't worry this'll have a sequel… + I'm working on a new summer fanfic ( cause here it's summer!) !!! D thanks to all reviewers!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Here in ur arms

She was sitting on the tower's rooftop as usual. The soft summer breeze was running through her lavender hair as the sun was setting slowly in the horizon, announcing the end of another humid day. A storm was approaching the city, calmly, slowly, painting the reddish sky with shades of gray. Curiously, she was smiling. She had been staring at the sea and smiling for several hours. She shuddered as a gust of wind blew across the sky, a raindrop fell on her cheek and streamed down timidly as a lightning furrowed fiercely through the atmosphere. She felt someone approaching her, she knew it was _him._ _He _tapped her shoulder lightly; she chuckled calmly and turned around hoping to see _him._ Fatefully he wasn't there, but as she turned back to face the ocean she met _him, _face to face. Raven wrapped her petite arms around him and Robin hugged her back. They stared at each other silently.

"Ro—" she tried to say but she was interrupted suddenly by his lips brushing tenderly on hers. They kissed as if it was the very last moment in time. Passionately but sweetly. The rain began to pour anxiously on the two birds.

"Rob—Robin" she managed to beg, trying to escape from his lips "Air".

"I'm sorry Rae, I—I don't want to lose you" he leaned closer; their noses were touching, their lungs working heavily to regain air. "I love you. I love you, I love you, I'll never leave you… I promise"

"You already promised that Boy Blunder" she said with a smirk upon her face. He took advantage of this moment to kiss Raven one more time. "We'd better go inside Rob, seriously".

"Ok, as my lady wishes" he teased taking her in his arms to the tower. After all they had gone through they were going to be happy at last… happy ever after for ever and ever.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

♥. THE END .♥

YAY! It's finished! OMG! This chapter was so meaningful to me ') hope u liked my first fan fiction guys… thanks to all REVIEWRS!!!! Love y'all see you soon !!!!


End file.
